


A Small Misunderstanding

by villainousunsub



Series: AU Week [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat should really pay attention to what she is agreeing to</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Misunderstanding

Cat regretted ever agreeing to drinks with them. They were nosy, even if they were all reporters, they were ruthless none-the-less. She hated being on the receiving end of the rebuke of journalism.

She got enough criticism from her mother, she didn’t need it from her colleagues as well. Cat downed her glass as the topic was changed. She tried to drown out the sound of their voices, the only reason she was there was because she needed an ‘out of office’ life. Cat sighed as she ordered another two fingers worth of scotch. 

Cat hummed in agreement whenever a question was directed towards her. She fired off emails, sent a goodnight text to Carter, and made a list for Kara to do the next day. Cat was vaguely aware of the conversation at hand. 

“So, has someone finally cracked your ice heart, Cat?” The woman in question gave them the same answer she had given them the whole night. 

“What’s his name!” Cat’s head snapped up at the sudden increase of volume. “Cat, you gotta give us all the details on this new love of yours. Starting with a name.”

Cat fumbled over her words, trying to figure a way out of the question. She glanced down at her phone, willing it to ring. Her fingers danced over the screen, trying to distract herself and hope they would grow bored. 

“Give us a name or we will find the person ourselves.” Cat’s eyes were cast down at her glasses, when her phone lit up. 

“Kara,” She whispered to herself. 

“I didn’t know you swung both ways Cat.”

“Wait isn’t that your assistant's name? How scandalous and cliche.” 

///

Cat walked into the office, her sunglasses perched on her nose, and her handbag hanging loosely from her wrist. Kata greeted her with a smile and a hot latte. Cat grabbed the cup before throwing her bag onto the couch. 

She heard Kara follow her into the office, Cat sighed and walked out onto the balcony. Kara tentatively followed her out, pen and paper in hand. Kara titled her head to the side, waiting for her instructions. Cat patted the seat next to her, urging the girl to sit. 

“Miss Grant, is everything alright?” Kara bit her lip as she eased herself down onto the couch. 

“There was a misunderstanding last night, at the bar. I wasn’t listening to their mediocre conversation and I agreed to something that wasn’t true.”

“What’s this about?”

“The question I said yes to was one of personal statue. They asked if I had taken to anyone recently, I didn’t give the question a thought before humming in agreement. As for you, they are reporters and are always looking for the inside scoop; they asked for a name and then you sent me that text. I may have let your name slip and now they want proof.” Cat kept her focus on the city as she spoke, never once checking to see how the girl was handling it all. 

“You mean that they think we are-why would they-proof?” Kara stuttered. 

“Either we give them proof of a solid relationship between the two of us or they make up lies and ruin us both.”

“I thought these people were your friends.” Kara was flabbergasted at the thought of someone trying to blackmail Cat Grant.

“They are colleagues not friends.”

“What do you need me to do?” Cat turned around and told Kara what they would need to do. 

  
Kara returned to her desk, her smile a little bigger, brighter, than usual. Even if it was only for a day or two, Kara got to live her dream. She would get to date the most powerful woman in National City, who she also happened to have a major crush(or maybe something more) on. 

**Author's Note:**

> so this might get another chapter or two


End file.
